For a number of reasons, spinal fixation devices are used in orthopedic surgery to align and/or fix a desired relationship between vertebral bodies. Such devices typically include a spinal fixation element, such as a relatively rigid fixation rod, that is coupled to adjacent vertebrae by attaching the element to various anchoring devices, such as hooks, bolts, wires, or screws. The fixation elements can have a predetermined contour that has been designed according to the properties of the target implantation site, and once installed, the instrument holds the vertebrae in a desired spatial relationship, either until desired healing or spinal fusion has taken place, or for some longer period of time.
Spinal fixation elements can be anchored to specific portions of the vertebrae. Since each vertebra varies in shape and size, a variety of anchoring devices have been developed to facilitate engagement of a particular portion of the bone. Pedicle screw assemblies, for example, have a shape and size that is configured to engage pedicle bone. Such screws typically include a threaded shank that is adapted to be threaded into a vertebra, and a head portion having a rod-receiving element, usually in the form of a U-shaped slot formed in the head. A set-screw, plug, or similar type of fastening mechanism is used to lock the fixation element, e.g., a spinal rod, into the rod-receiving head of the pedicle screw. In use, the shank portion of each screw is threaded into a vertebra, and once properly positioned, a rod is seated through the rod-receiving member of each screw and the rod is locked in place by tightening a cap or other fastener mechanism to securely interconnect each screw and the fixation rod.
Recently, the trend in spinal surgery has been moving toward providing minimally invasive devices and methods for implanting spinal fixation devices. One such method, for example, is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,530,929 of Justis et al. and it utilizes two percutaneous access devices for implanting an anchoring device, such as a spinal screw, into adjacent vertebrae. A spinal rod is then introduced through a third incision a distance apart from the percutaneous access sites, and the rod is transversely moved into the rod-engaging portion of each spinal screw. The percutaneous access devices can then be used to apply closure mechanisms to the rod-engaging heads to lock the rod therein. While this procedure offers advantages over prior art invasive techniques, the transverse introduction of the rod can cause significant damage to surrounding tissue and muscle. Moreover, the use of three separate access sites can undesirably lengthen the surgical procedure, and increase patient trauma and recovery time.
In general, current minimally invasive procedures have been limited to the use of relatively short spinal fixation elements (e.g., less than about 95 mm) thereby limiting the availability of minimally invasive surgery in some spinal fusion procedures. For example, a 95 mm spinal fixation element is typically limited to a maximum of a three level fusion. Thus, there remains a need for devices and methods capable of providing increased treatment options.